The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a computer device that may be easily and relatively quickly converted from a stand-alone desktop computer to a portable computer docking station and vice versa.
The adoption of a portable computer by a current desktop computer user poses several problems. The first problem has to do with the interchange of data between the desktop and portable computers. While desktop and portable computers are data compatible, the physical process of data transfer from one computer to the other can be cumbersome and time consuming, the process typically being effected using floppy disks or data transfer cables interconnected between the two computers.
A common solution to this data transfer inconvenience is provided by the use of a "docking station" in conjunction with the portable computer. A docking station is typically a desktop housing device that is operatively connected to the usual peripherals, such as a keyboard, mouse and monitor and has an opening into which the portable computer may be inserted into an operatively coupled relationship with the docking station. When the portable computer is so inserted, the docking station is temporarily converted, in effect, into a desktop computer that uses the portable computer motherboard to control the overall computer system and uses the docking station peripheral devices in place of those carried by or normally connectable to the portable computer.
This docking station approach to providing desktop size and convenience to the owner of a portable computer in addition to the on-the-road compactness and light weight of the portable computer when removed from the docking station essentially eliminates the previously mentioned data transfer problem. Once the portable computer is operatively plugged into the docking station the data stored in the portable computer is already "in" the resulting desktop system, and data stored in, for example, the hard drive portion of the docking station is coupled to the inserted portable computer via its internal motherboard. Additionally, the docking station typically provides increased internal storage and expansion capability over that normally incorporated in the portable computer.
Despite the various advantages provided by this docking station approach to providing a computer user with the advantages of both portable and desktop computing systems, the approach carries with it several limitations. For example, the upgrade path from a conventional desktop computer system to a portable computer/docking station system is not a particularly efficient one since the original desktop computer is not useable in the new portable computer/docking station system. It must be stored, sold, scrapped or given to another user. The new user is then potentially faced with the same future upgrade problem. In a business setting the problem exists with respect to whether to initially give a computer user a conventional desktop computer system or a portable computer/docking station system.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a more efficient upgrade path from a desktop computer system to a portable computer/docking station system. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improved computer apparatus that affords such an improved upgrade path.